Pairings Galore!
by HetaPairings
Summary: This whole thing is about us writing a pairing of your request. We have one PruHun as a demo. Feel free to request, but we don't do yaoi, yuri, incest or twincest. We accept Boy x Girl, or a Nyotalia x Hetalia- basically, anything that is boy x girl. Requests: OPEN! Hetalia belongs to its respective owners.


My Beloved (Spirit!Prussia x Lonely!Hungary)

The light breeze teased at the Hungarian girl's long, brown locks that were the colour of the creamiest milk chocolate. Her eyes, the colour of a precious jade, followed the flock of migrating birds in the sky. They used to shine, but now, they were just filled to the brim with sorrow. Her smile rarely ever appeared on her face, and even when it did, it didn't look as if it belonged on her dull-filled features. She was pale, her eyes red (from crying?) and her wrists and body thin. She had done everything to fit in with _the rest_: wearing the latest fashions, starving herself to be 'thin', putting on makeup, even giving up her love for sword fighting! But the girls had always left her out, shunned her, and kicked her to one side like a bag of rotten vegetables. Why would they do that? Maybe it was because she had thought she was a male when she was young? Maybe they detested her tomboyish streak? Maybe they were just born like that; keen to drive their peer to depression?

Nobody wanted her. Like mentioned, the girls treated her like vermin, like the unwanted piece of chewing gum they occasionally found on the bottom of their six-inch high heels. The boys were just jerks; they were once good friends with her when she thought she was 'male', but once they were aware of her true gender, they took the rare opportunity to sneer and make fun of her, to make sure that her past was something that would always haunt her for the rest of her life. Her family cared no more for her either. For all they knew, Mr and Mrs Hedevary's 'shame' of a daughter could go die in a ditch and they wouldn't even bat an eyelash.

A single crystal clear tear slid down Elizaveta's pale cheek, and she wiped it away as more streamed out of her eyes. She gripped the cold surface of the metal bridge with more force, looking down at the dark blue river below her. The jump was only seven feet down….no, that was not good enough.

The next thing she knew, she was on the ground, crying her pained heart into her hands, her body wracking with her continuous sobs. She shakily produced a long silver object from her schoolbag. It had a sharp edge and a smooth surface that gleamed wickedly under the warm rays of the setting sun. Wait….was it….?

Elizaveta raised the knife directly diagonal to her heart, positioning the blade at the right angle so that her death would be short and painless. My eyes widened in sudden alarm as I realized what she was doing…and I realized how much of an idiot I was for never taking any action earlier…

"Noooooooooooo! Zhe awesome Gilbert cannot let zhis unawesome nonsense happen!"

The knife was exactly one inch away from Elizaveta's chest, touching the surface of her neat white blouse. I lunged at her, grabbing the knife from her hands and flinging it out into the horizon. I heard the genuine 'splosh' as it met the greedy mouth of the river, never to return to the surface. Turning back to the girl, my ruby eyes met her emerald ones.

She stared at me in surprise, eying my transparent complexion with mild curiosity and much shock. Her ray of vision glared right into mine, but I kept on looking at here before I could muster out what was exactly on my mind.

"Vat the heck," I panted, out of breath, with all my adrenaline gone, "Vere you thinking?!"

"What the takaritas* utensils….?" She murmured softly, looking at me as if she had seen a ghost- technically, she wasn't wrong, but then again, I'm not a ghost. I'm a…spirit?

The next thing I could remember was being hit across the face with the metallic, hard, flat surface of a frying pan. The impact was so hard, I could swear that she broke my jaw; only, I can't break any bones. I heard a horrified gasp at the brunette's realization to what she had just done, before all went black.

[AN AWESOME TIME SKIP, HOSTED BY THE AWESOME PRUSSIA GILBIRD!]

When I awoke, Elizaveta was long gone and the full moon had already risen. Groaning, I rubbed my head and dusted some dust and rocks off my pants. I looked over at the river and the silver knife caught my eye by bubbling aimlessly around the water, like a lost duckling. Acting purely on instinct, I leapt off the bridge –stupid idea, I admit— in order to finish up the tedious job of wiping the dreaded object off the surface of the earth.

Let's just say I immediately regretted my decision the moment I was plunged into the icy water, but nevertheless, I made it out, perfectly dry, out of the river. Coughing and spluttering, I crawled onto the grassy riverbank with the knife gripped in my palm, muddy all over and sopping wet. I could swear I might have swallowed a tadpole, but that wasn't on my mind now.

It was her. Elizaveta. She was standing behind a tall oak tree that obscured most of her from vision, peering out nervously at me with that blasted frying pan of hers. She was gaping at me once again, her mouth forming an 'O' shape in an adorable manner.

"Vat?" I asked, "Never seen an albino drenched head to foot in water before? Hahah! I guess I'm too awesome for you, eh?!"

"No," she took a step out from her hiding place, "You are an idiot."

"VAT?!" I gasped, "NO! ZHIS CANNOT BE!"

A small smile crinkled the corners of her mouth, but it was quickly replaced by a small frown in the blink of an eye.

"Why did you stop me?" she enquired, "You don't even know me. Why should you save a stranger?"

"Because zhat is vat we awesome people do," a sudden thought crossed my mind, "Hey, I just realized: how are you seeing me now, of all times?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, looking lost. "What do you mean? Yeah, I can see you, but you're translucent and glowing. I only managed to see you when you stopped me from suicide. I don't get it…."

"You don't? Vell, let's just say, I've been following you around for at least six months already-"

"STALKER!" Elizaveta's legendary frying pan was out again, glinting menacingly under the silver light of the moon. Letting out a small (awesome) scream of horror, I dove into the river again.

"WESSSSSSSSSST! SAVE MEEEEEEEEE!"

[ANOTHER TIME SKIP PRESENTED BY HUNGARY'S MAGNIFICENT FRYING PAN \(^O^)/]

Hard to say, Elizaveta and I got along surprisingly well after that. She wasn't lonely anymore; of course, she had the awesome me! I went to school with her, though no one but her saw me. She ate with me, studied with me, talked to me, argued with me- you could name it all. And slowly over the days, I admit that I started feeling for her. My cheeks would dust with pink whenever she looked in my direction. My heart would beat faster when she smiled at me. My palms would sweat when she grabbed my hands. I actually…._liked_ her…..it was an emotion I hadn't felt for decades.

At the same time, the more time I spent with her, the more I felt myself getting weaker. I didn't have the energy to run around with her, neither did I have any to do all the afterschool activities we always did together. Playing, walking, talking…..I felt as if I could barely muster the energy to lift my arm.

I didn't follow her to school that day. Instead, I stayed at home, telling her that I had some business to take care off. She left with a small frown etched upon her beautiful features. She didn't question me, though.

The moment I saw her figure disappear, I sunk onto her desk chair with a loud groan. I swear….I could feel myself fading more and more. My hands were getting more translucent by the second. My head felt lighter and a loud ringing decided to pry into my head. I clutched it, but it just got worse; I felt as if my head would explode! I saw a bright light shine down on me, like how it did to my sister Julchen a long time ago…. Mein Güte…..was I going to go, like her….?

No….I couldn't. I _had_ to see Elizaveta one last time…. I wanted to see her beautiful smile one last time….the angelic shine in her eyes…..the gentle, warm touch of her hand…..just one more time….

Maybe I couldn't….I was slowly losing consciousness….my time on Earth was coming to an end….

BAM!

"Gilbert?!" cried the horrified voice of Elizaveta. I looked up to see her grab my shoulders and shake them thoroughly. She could see her fingers through my shoulders, and that was what was freaking her out.

"Eliza…veta….?" I whispered, looking at her with my eyes half-closed.

"Gilbert! No! Don't go!" she pleaded. She wrapped her arms around me and sobbed into my chest, "Please! Don't leave me! I beg you! No!"

She cried bitterly. Her tears flowed down her cheek. I wanted to hug her back….but I had no longer any energy.

"I'll be all alone and…." Her voice became softer, and it cracked as more tears streamed out of her eyes. She cut off her sentence, burying her face deeper, muffling her voice in the process.

Suddenly, she looked up in shock. I was suddenly standing up, gazing down at her. Her mouth was shaped like a round 'o' once again, in that adorable manner. It was the same expression that she had when she first met me, but now I was….leaving,

"Gilbert!" she yelled, "Don't you dare leave me! If you do…I swear….I swear….that I'll hit you with my frying pan so hard that you'll….!"

She never got to finish her sentence; I had already wrapped my arms around her, breathing in the warm scent of her sweet perfume. Her eyes widened in shock once again, as I pulled her in closer.

"Elizaveta," I said, "Do you think zat I am zhat unawesome to leave you here? Vell, I vould love to bring you back with me, but I'm not sure if you vould like to come…"

"Gilbert…." Elizaveta said slowly, "Do you think that I would turn down this offer?"

"Well, yes….." I replied, "Women are creatures of mystery…."

"Well, then you are an idiot!" Elizaveta shouted. She smiled widely through her constant flow of tears, "I….I definitely accept this offer, Gilbert…..because I….I love you…."

My cheeks burned a vivid crimson red as my grip on her tightened. "I love you too, Elizaveta," I said as the light shone brighter, "I'll love you for all eternity."

Then the silver light engulfed us all, until nothing was left.

*Cleaning in Hungarian


End file.
